


一件衬衫引发的血案

by Bacteria_C



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: 工科生三笠课间回来正好撞见穿着自己衬衫的美术生室友阿尼……





	一件衬衫引发的血案

身材高挑的黑发少女扶着宿舍门把，墨色的双眼直勾勾地望着正前方……那名眉眼深邃的鹰钩鼻金发女生，她的舍友。  
她毫不迟疑地用后跟把门踢上，眼前身材娇小的金发少女才松了一口气。  
但这并不代表她能把目光从这个从头到脚只穿了一件衬衣的女子身上挪开——更何况这家伙穿的是她早晨上课前晾在浴室控水，此刻还半湿不干的衬衣。  
“……不好意思，借用一下。”虽然嘴上说不好意思，但是湛蓝的眼眸中一点不好意思也看不出来。  
“还以为你不会碰我的东西呢。洁癖。”东洋少女垂下眼睑，长而直的睫毛半掩死黑的瞳，风轻云淡地揶揄她嚣张的舍友。  
“我又不是你们系那个利维尔教授。”过长的袖口完全遮住了金发少女的指尖，她左手捉着右臂，小臂挡在胸前，光着的足尖在瓷砖上缓缓蹭着，不慌不忙地反击道：“不过你怎么现在就回来了，逃课了？”  
“没资格说我吧，每天都能把第一节课睡过去的你。”高挑少女面无表情地抱臂靠在门上，目光却在眼前这名舍友比例得天独厚的身段上逡巡。  
“……”舍友被她盯得浑身发毛，脸色煞白，先一步转身走向卧室，却被亚裔少女一把抓住，纤细的手腕被握得吃痛，她回头瞪着黑发女生，看得出来已经有些恼了：“放手。阿克曼。”

“先把衣服还给我。”三笠清冷的声线相当平缓，墨色的双眼看不出什么情绪。

平时的慵懒一扫而空，舍友瞪大了湛蓝的双眼难以置信地望着她，像是在质疑这个亚欧混血女是不是疯掉了。  
“雷恩哈特，我说的是你能听懂的语言吧？”黑瞳女生这语气完全就是在回敬阿尼，直接严重刺激了金发少女的逆反心理，她狠狠甩开了三笠的手。

“急什么，等我把衣服换了就还你。看不出来你对衣服占有欲这么强啊，什么围巾，衬衣……”想起自己早上睡过头了，洗澡的时候忘带换洗衣服，看到浴室挂着那个眼神要死不活的舍友的衬衣迟疑了好久，不习惯裸奔的她还是顶着沉重的压力披上了它。谁想到好死不死就碰上了三笠这个万年好学生逃课。如果有后悔药可以吃，阿尼愿意一口吞下去一整瓶。  
站在衣柜前找衣服的她正聚精会神地懊悔，就感觉肩头猛的一沉，一只微凉的手伸到了自己的胸前开始解扣子……

阿尼第一反应就是过肩摔，没想到身后的猛兽早有准备，很大力地将她的双手反剪在背后。  
然后她的第二反应是脸红，贝齿松开了紧咬着的下唇，她侧过首质问道：“阿克曼，多等一分钟你衬衫会烂掉还是你会死掉啊？”

黑发少女不答，仗着一米七的个头轻松压制着一五三的阿尼，无论阿尼再怎么炸毛，她一只手也能握住纤细的双腕。  
乌黑的刘海在她墨瞳之间晃动，她透过阿尼还有些潮的淡金色发丝欣赏那双蓝宝石般璀璨的美目，另一只手飞快地解着扣子……  
“喂……”阿尼眼神的温度已经降到了零度以下，眼眸转到尖锐的眼尾死死地瞪着若无其事解着她扣子的三笠：“住手，不然杀了你。”

三笠微微偏头，这个动作显得她对这个穿着自己衣服的少女饶有兴味，于是她凑到阿尼耳边低声说了一句：“我期待。”  
吐息吹拂着阿尼敏感的耳根，看到那微红的面颊以肉眼可见的速度变成番茄的颜色，三笠微微张开了薄唇轻抽了一口气。

阿尼虽然不停挣扎着，却像是放不开手脚似的，不一会就被三笠从背后抱着压在了自己的床上。  
三笠这才松开了阿尼的手腕，另一只手揪着后领，轻松地将衬衣从她身上脱了下来，却在把衬衣挂在自己肩上之后，看着阿尼裸背的时候怔住了……

阿尼……是真的什么都没穿。

金发少女把脸埋在枕头里，白皙的手抓皱了床单……  
虽然看不到表情，但三笠忽然感觉自己闹得有点过分了。

她和舍友阿尼雷恩哈特的关系很微妙，她是工科生，阿尼是艺术生，本不该在一个宿舍的她们，却因为三笠的班里只有她一个女生，而阿尼睡过头了挑宿舍挑晚了，所以被安排到了一起。  
一开始两人就像水火一样互不相容。三笠是个一切追求完美的人，做事一丝不苟，生活相当规律，而阿尼看上去是个相当得过且过的人，每次都等太阳落山之后才开始作画，晚上睡得很晚白天还经常睡过头。  
有一次，阿尼第二天要交三张速写，为了交差连夜坐在三笠床前画了三张她的睡姿。要不是这三张速写，三笠都不知道自己睡觉这么不老实。  
两个人都是不爱说话的人，但整天抬头不见低头见，实在避免不了交流。要说她俩的共同点，就是说话的腔调都相当跩，渐渐的，在旁人眼里的一对冰山，在宿舍里却像火山一样，只要两个人都醒着，就会时不时相互揶揄。

虽然总是在斗嘴，但三笠并不讨厌阿尼，她只是看不惯阿尼这样的生活方式，可也许这就是艺术生。剪成利落短发的她很想看阿尼早上起床挽起头发的样子，可惜每天早晨去上课的时候她都还没起床……

看着这样的阿尼，心里有些发慌的黑发少女眼中第一次带着歉疚，虽然一动不动，眼神却出卖了手足无措的她。  
东洋少女犹豫着伸手抓起被子，盖在了阿尼的身上，可以明显感觉到她纤弱的肩颤抖了一下。  
不善言辞的她在此时更不知道该说什么好，薄唇轻轻开阖，却连一句道歉也不知怎么说出口。  
她垂下双目，转过身将肩头的衬衣拿下来丢在自己的床上，却听到身后蒙在被子里的娇小少女发出一声呜咽……

三笠侧过身，望着缩在被子里的小小一团，强压着的哭腔还是从被子的缝隙里漏了出来，刺激着三笠。  
她一直以为因为自己幼年的经历，缺失太多的自己一辈子都会是一个冷情的人。这种心疼的陌生感觉太过猝不及防，对她来说还是第一次。  
她回到阿尼的床边，小心翼翼地坐在了她的床沿……憋了半晌，却只憋出一句相当生硬，生硬到想一口把自己的舌头咬掉的“哭什么”。

断续呜咽的声忽然不那么闷了，阿尼从被子里探出头来，一双湛蓝的眸强忍着眼泪，再倔强也挡不住楚楚可怜的泪光。

“不就一件衬衫吗我赔你一件还不成，放过我吧！”

三笠死海般的黑眸猛地抖了一下……说不上是什么感觉，也许是失落，也许是挫败，忽然感觉有什么很沉很黏稠的东西浇在了自己的心口，像是石油浇在海鸟的羽毛上，闷得无法呼吸。  
长直的睫毛掩住她夜空般的眼眸，她隔着薄被覆上了阿尼的手背，然后起身走向卧室门口……

就在修长的食指触在冰冷的铁质门把上的时候，身后传来鼻音很重还带着哭腔的呼唤：“三笠，你……”

三笠讶异地转过身望着靠墙坐着，拉着被子掩着身体的金发少女……阿尼紧张地轻轻咬着浅樱色的薄唇，淡金色的睫毛上还挂着细碎的泪滴，就连眨一下眼都像是一记重锤砸在三笠的心门……

这还是阿尼第一次叫她的名，而不是阿克曼那个生硬的姓氏。

“你真打算……就这样走掉吗？”阿尼侧过脸，白皙得接近苍白的面颊浮起可疑的红晕，那深邃的侧脸轮廓美得令人着迷……

她拉紧了被单，低下头轻咬着拇指尖，这种只有在思考或紧张时才会露出的小动作此刻却莫名其妙地激发着三笠的感情，那些从未出现过，陌生的感情……

高挑少女收回了手，两步回到了阿尼的床前，不顾膝盖撞击在床板上发出很响的声音，不顾阿尼惊讶的眼神，不顾自己太过唐突的动作，来不及再想什么，她的唇已经贴上了阿尼因出乎意料而微张的唇……  
她没有接过吻，但这也许就像是迫不及待地品尝快要化了的牛奶冰激凌，舌尖不由自主地舔舐。抱着被子的阿尼并没有像三笠想象中那样抗拒，甚至……她从唇舌间尝到了迎合的味道。  
也许用欣喜若狂都无法形容此刻的激动，正如打开门看到阿尼正挽起湿漉漉的发丝，那些小到自己都忽略不计的期许夜以继日地积攒着，埋藏着，在无意中拨开的一瞬间发现它们已经实现。  
难以置信……麻木自己可以对谁抱有感情，又能恰巧拥有谁对自己的感情。

忽然，三笠感觉阿尼隔着被子轻轻推了她一下。  
她睁开眼，第一次这么近距离地与那双蓝宝石一样魅惑的双眼对视。  
强健的手臂撑着墙壁，把瘦小的金发艺术生圈在自己围成的空间里，三笠低着头垂下眸望着阿尼，用目光询问着怎么了。  
阿尼轻轻喘着，双手揪着被角，像是有些受不了三笠反常炽热的目光似的别开了眼……

三秒钟，她们聆听着彼此比平时更急促的呼吸，金发少女伸手抹了一下还有点湿润的眼尾，用平时冰冷的声调问道：  
“你又在恶作剧吗？”

三笠愣了一下，看着阿尼的表情有点复杂。黑发东洋人一直觉得自己长得也凶说话也凶，本来从不在意别人对自己看法的她，在听到这种没有安全感的问话，她第一次有些在意地想要去解释什么了……  
额头抵着阿尼左鬓淡金色的细碎刘海，她扶着金发少女的颊侧，温和地低声在阿尼的耳边细语：  
“没，认真的。”

情绪被简简单单的几个字轻松席卷，海蓝的眸暗流涌动，阿尼张开薄唇，像是负重又像是如释重负般地轻叹了一口气。  
她松开了紧攥着的被子，任由薄被从肩上滑落，露出肩胛锁骨和性感的沟壑，最后停在了胸前……少女伸出双臂抱住了三笠，吸了一下鼻子，偏头靠在东洋少女耳边磨蹭她绸缎般的黑色短发。

“嗯……”阿尼的声音虽轻，但三笠仍听得出幸福感。  
雪白的手臂从三笠的背上缓缓滑下横在自己胸前，她靠回墙边，有些不好意思地问了一句非常煞风景的话……  
“不去上课了吗，好学生？”  
如果不是因为长期坏死的面部神经，三笠应该可以依据此刻的心情做出相当复杂而纠结的表情……脑海中闪过基斯教授用闪亮的光头撞迟到学生脑门的画面，她果断地抓着阿尼瘦削的肩将她按倒在了床上。

金发艺术生半闭着眸望着黑发猛兽，伸出手用纤细的食指勾勒三笠柔和的面部轮廓，那东方人的五官精致得像是商店摆着的瓷娃娃。  
“我可不可以把自己……当做你逃课的原因？”湛蓝的目光透过细碎的淡金发丝，配着这句话简直勾魂摄魄。  
大脑已经快短路了，三笠多一秒也不想再等，她甚至开始问自己，究竟是搭错了哪根神经才能把这样一个妖精仅仅当自己斗嘴的对象长达两年之久……

三笠俯下身去亲吻金发少女柔嫩的耳垂，鼻腔里满是阿尼微潮发丝间柠檬草的清香……她解开了上衣的扣子，少女的骨架上覆着一层精壮的肌肉，却丝毫没有破坏女孩身体纤细的美感。  
东洋少女托起阿尼的背让她靠坐在床头，低头亲吻她雪白的颈项……阿尼的手感出人意料的好，柔韧又有弹性，她忍不住在金发少女雪白的背脊上来回抚摸。  
满面绯红的阿尼终于无法忍耐三笠单曲循环的动作，凑到她耳边轻咬了一下三笠的耳廓，感觉背上的魔爪终于停了下来，她没好气地问道“摸够了没”。  
三笠抬起头看了看阿尼，然后整个人顺势侧身倒在阿尼的肩头：“阿尼好有弹性。”  
阿尼闻言整个人都在发烫，不好意思却又不知所措……她动了动肩示意三笠赶紧起来，嘴上依然不饶人：“好沉啊，压死我了。”

三笠有些不情愿地撑起身体，双手撑在阿尼耳边与她对视……  
一秒，两秒，三秒……

“阿尼……我……”她有些尴尬地把头偏向墙那边，目光悠远。  
阿尼一开始还有点纳闷，大概两三秒后就反应了过来……不会吧，三笠居然……都是成年了啊，她在卖萌吗？  
阿尼强撑着有些发软的腰坐起身，伸臂搭在三笠肩头问道：“你在开玩笑吗，百年一遇的天才？”  
东洋少女的唇角一僵，虽然很不想承认，但她确实不知道接下来该怎么进展了。搜遍知识库都找不到一个能应付此刻尴尬情况的公式，她不着痕迹地将目光移回了阿尼深邃的双目，冷静地对她说：“提示一下就好。”  
阿尼感觉自己的腹部都已经因为憋笑而绷出腹肌线条了，她很好心地将搭在三笠肩头的手移向了黑发少女的腰间，灵巧地勾开了牛仔裤的扣子……三笠的面部表情没有变化。  
她有些不服气地拉开了裤链，三笠的面部表情依然没有变化……

就在她犹豫了一下，把手伸向三笠底裤的一瞬间，三笠仿佛恍然大悟般地握住了阿尼肆意妄为的手……

事情的发展从这一刻开始加快了节奏，阿尼已经确定刚才一定是三笠在诓她，就说一个成年人怎么可能连这种事都不懂……  
但她再怎么挣扎都没有用了，三笠很轻松地压着她躺回了床上，蹬掉了牛仔裤开始了新一轮的攻势。  
跟之前的状态完全不同，此刻的三笠简直就像是对阿尼的身体了如指掌……  
柔软的舌尖扫过怀中少女的耳廓，感觉阿尼像是触电般瑟缩在她怀里，三笠满意地吻上了少女柔软的唇，像是奖励一样……  
在指尖抵着少女最柔嫩的部分的时候，阿尼勉强地集中那些被三笠欺负得涣散的意识，轻轻握住了三笠的手腕。

指尖已经沾上了温润湿滑的体液，一直面不改色的黑发少女脸上浮起了红晕。她认真地望着阿尼泛着水光的双眼，俯下身吻着少女白皙的面颊。  
“也许做得不好。我是第一次。”  
……所以这是在夸自己是天才吗？阿尼很想质疑，但三笠认真的眼神却那么不容置疑……  
握着三笠手腕的手缓缓松开，阿尼搂住了三笠的肩，红着脸软声说：“我也是……”

手指很轻松地滑了进去，金发挡住了微蹙的眉，阿尼一声带着鼻音的娇吟险些扯断三笠的理智。  
她小心翼翼地抽出了一点，带出的晶莹液体顺着她的指尖滴在雪白的床单上，三笠下意识地低头，却被阿尼紧紧地搂着……  
“不……不要看……”  
那是已经羞赧到极限的央求，不知所措的金发少女趴在身材修长的东洋少女肩头，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着……

“……阿尼。”三笠垂下眼眸，长长的睫毛遮住了乌黑的眼瞳，平日冷冽的声音此刻却热切得有些沙哑。  
阿尼用一声呜咽作为应答，紧张的她十指尖都陷进了三笠结实的背肌……  
“我是认真的。”她用下巴抵着少女的肩，手臂有力地拥着身材娇小的阿尼，两指停在少女滑腻的腿间……  
“我好像……从来没那么想得到过什么。”东洋少女不想让阿尼看到她有些凄凉的目光，她眨了眨眼，莹光一闪而逝。

“可我是真的好想……”耳鬓厮磨，三笠紧紧闭上双眼，“得到你的全部。”

感觉怀中紧绷的身体渐渐舒缓了下来，让黑发少女过快的心跳也稍稍恢复了节奏……

“既然是三笠的话。”阿尼的语气有些任性的，她软软地靠着三笠，歪着头闭上双眼，“那……拿去吧。”

三笠微微侧首，伸手轻轻抚摸着阿尼脑后凌乱的发髻。

“都是我的了？”她又确认了一遍。

“……没完没了啊。”她又顶了回去。

就像是冰山融化了一般，就连房间的空气都变得温热而潮湿……从雪白的身体里渗出的液体那么炽热，两人的汗水已经融合在一起，顺着紧贴着的她们之间那一点点缝隙游移，源于疼痛的呜咽低泣却怎么也掩不住因欢愉带来的娇喘低吟。  
她们急促地呼吸着彼此的喘息，三笠被无法解释的占有欲冲昏了头，已经无法控制下手的轻重缓急，直到羞红了脸的金发少女被发自内心的幸福感推上了顶峰。

……

“……其实我一开始是想问你。”阿尼躺在三笠的臂弯，额头抵在黑发少女比自己宽不少的肩膀上，“今天怎么这么早就回来了。”  
指尖缠绕着淡金色的发丝，墨晶般的眼眸带着春分时节的温度……

“忽然……想看你挽起头发的样子了。”

湛蓝的瞳收缩了一下……  
“那你跟我说啊……我下次早起些。”

“……不用勉强了。睡神。”  
也许……  
我更想每天起床都看到，你停靠在我的臂弯。

【END】


End file.
